Love and War Chapter 5
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: Got chap 5 done! And I'm gonna get chapter 6 done soon! Hope you enjoy!(WARNING: Possible character death and yaoi!)


Love and War 5

**Hello there! Thanks for waiting patiently for chapter 5 and I finally have it up! I'm not super sure where I wanna bring this story but don't worry I will finish it no matter what!XD**

**WARNING: character death, yaoi, and lots and lots of sadness!D'X\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no prince-sama or the characters!(wish I did but I don't!)**

**Hope you enjoy!;D**

The hospital closed for the night as Seiichiro made his way to his car. He was thinking about questions that he'd want to ask himself, but some he just couldn't find the answer to.

He sighed. "Why is this so confusing?" He unlocked the door to his car and got in and started the engine.

He was about to drive off before- **BAM! **The hospital went up in smokes and Seiichiro stared in utter terror at the big building.

"REN!" He got out of his car and ran toward the building. He went through the front doors as nurses and doctors were running out with some patients along with them.

"REN!" He yelled again. He went towards the elevator but changed his mind and took the stairs instead.

Ren's room was on the 3rd floor and the explosion had happened on the 5th floor. At least that's what Seiichiro concluded.

He panted as he jumped step after step and finally made it to the floor that Ren was on. He opened the door and sprinted toward Ren's room.

"REN!" He went down a hall but then skidded to a stop as the ceiling caved in and flames went everywhere.

"Damnit! Ren! Where are you!" He shouted not expecting to get an answer. He went down another hall that hadn't gone up in flames and saw a nurse.

"Hey are you alright?!" He went toward her. She looked fine except for the smoke and dust on her clothes but she looked utterly horrified.

"I'm fine but we need to get all the patients out!" She pointed to a room that Seiichiro could see that the door had been jammed and some kids were trapped inside.

"Ok lets get them out of there!" Seiichiro said before looking around and finding an emergency axe.

He picked it up and walked over to the door and started to hammer it to get it open.

He finally busted it open as the patients ran out to the nurse and hugged her.

Seiichiro could tell that they had to be around 10 years old and some were wearing regular clothes while others wore hospital shirts.

"Come on everyone follow me!" Seiichiro called out to the nurse who had started to make her way to the elevator.

"Wait! Use the stairs! They're safer!" The nurse waves to Seiichiro telling him that she got his message and went to the stairs.

"Good now where's Ren?" He whispered to himself as he made his way through the wreckage and to the room that Ren was in.

"Ren?! Hey Ren?! Can you hear me?!" Seiichiro shouted. He could hear some faint breathing from the other side of the door and with axe in hand slammed the door open.

"REN!" Seiichiro went to the bed and saw that Ren only had a few cuts and bruises but other than that he seemed fine.

"S-Seii...S-Seii..." Ren managed to say but then started to have a coughing fit from all the smoked he'd inhaled. Seiichiro sighed in relief but then shook Ren's shoulder a little to try to wake him up.

"Ren! You gotta wake up now! Please get up!" He shook Ren's shoulder a little more and Ren shot up in shock.

"Ggah!" Ren screamed from pain. He layed back down and looked to Seiichiro.

"S-Seii...chiro?" Ren said weakly. "What're you-.."but then Ren saw the flames coming from behind the door. "What the hell?!" He screamed as the flames grew bigger and bigger.

"Seiichiro!" Ren screamed in fright. Ren didn't like fire at all. He had been terrified of it ever since Nana had died in a house fire. Seiichiro thought for a moment.

'Is this how he felt when he was in that garden alone?' He then snapped back to reality as he heard Ren crying in fear.

He new Ren was scared beyond belief, or else Ren would never ever cry in front of his older brother. Seiichiro grunted as he picked Ren up (bridal style) and brought him to a corner of the room and sat with him.

"Shh... It's alright...Seii-Seii is here." Seiichiro whispered as Ren was shaking against his chest.

"S-Seiichiro...I'm s-sorry...I've  
c-caused you so much t-trouble." Ren said while still crying. "I'm such a nuisance! why am I even alive?!" Seiichiro hesitated before combing his fingers threw his trembling little brothers hair and says...

"Your alive to make music and to make people happy." Seiichiro said while Ren stared at him.

"But you hate me! You've always hated me! You said I was a brat and a no good trouble maker! You said that I was nothing more than a pawn for the company, a tool! That's why I'm sorry for causing everyone so mush stress!"

"No...it's me who should be sorry...I've caused you a lot of pain and I regret what I've done back then and now. I'm sorry Ren...I'm so sorry that you've had to deal with that much pain and sorrow." Ren cried and hugged his older brother tightly as the flames grew bigger.

Seiichiro didn't know what to think at the moment.

_'Are we gonna die now?'_ Seiichiro then heard the faintest noise and looked down at Ren. The youngest of the two had started to quietly hum the song that their mother had made for him. What Seiichiro didn't know was that the song was actually made for all of them, but their mom wanted Ren to finish it and sing it to them one day along with their father.

"Ren...it's beautiful..." Seiichiro smiled. Ren smiled to and buried his face in his brothers chest.

"I-it was..from mom." Seiichiro was shocked but quickly recovered and rested his chin on Ren's head.

"Ren close your eyes." Ren looked up in confusion.

"W-what? What d-do you mean?" Seiichiro looked at Ren and smiled reassuringly.

"Just close your eyes and don't open them ok?" Ren still confused clung onto his brothers shirt. "I promise we're gonna get out of here but you have to trust me and close your eyes." Ren nodded and closed his eyes.

Seiichiro sighed and looked at the ceiling which had gone up in colors of red and orange and the black smoke which had been choking the life out of them.

"Don't worry...I will protect you. You won't ever be alone...Ren."

**END!**

**Hahaha! Another cliffhanger!XD (I know I'm cruel...;) I'll get chap 6 up soon and sorry about the stuff with the whole character death. Honestly, I don't know if I can make a character die...:/ but I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Till next time!;D(and sorry for short chapter!)**


End file.
